Tales of the Wolvesbane
by Sylentnightmare
Summary: This Story is a filler story for Swiftriff's "A Savior's Path" Meant to unfold the events that occur on earth while Vincent is in Equestria. is more explain the world Vincent Valor lives in from the perspective of Shonato Conners, Vincent's best friend, Shonato having his own special surprises in store. For he is no normal human being.


_**Authors note: Hi everyone Sylentnightmare here. Just to clear things up i am the proud "creator" of my OC character Shonato. Originally i wanted him to be in his own unique story, unfortunately, i could never come up with a plot that would stick for this character. So i had loaned it to my dear friend Swiftriff (btw man thanks for inspiring me to do this story wouldn't have built the courage to start it without ya), The purpose of this story is to be a "filler" to Swiftriff's  A Savior's Path. Meant to explain the events that unfold on earth after Vincent's trip to Equestria,etc. As you will fine these tales will be told through the perspective of Shonato Conners, Vincent Valor's best friend. Hope you guys enjoy the read, and feel free to help me make this a great Read in its own right and much thanks to you all for giving me this opportunity to express this guys journey through the craziness that is earth at this time. Again this Sylentnightmare, Live profoundly, love passionately. **_

_**The Tales of the Wolves bane.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Under the blood moon, Over his head**_

 _ **August 26**_ _ **th**_

As I observed the moon over the night sky, with a bottle of whiskey in my left hand. Arms tired from the ongoing battles and bloodshed. My own balance being kept by the tattered walls of what was once my home. The halls tattered, the floors and walls scarred with claw marks. All I could do was let out a sigh. It has been a whole day since my best friend, Vincent Valor, and I have been separated. Drowning my sorrow in drink, both accepting and denying one truth. _I've lost everyone._ Slowly staggering toward the backyard. I was completely hammered. All I can feel was the ground on my face. As I tripped upon myself, having lost any sense of balance from the alcohol abuse. Landing face first into the grass. As I lazily turned my body over. All I could see was the blood moon. As I reflected on the events that transpired yesterday. I heard naught quiet. But the screams of people in agony, still wondering how things got so fucked up so fast. I closed my eyes as hear the bellowing of a monstrous howl.

"Fuck my life." I cursed, at myself as I lazily got up. The effects of the alcohol wearing off almost immediately. Cursing my own body with its heightened metabolism. Looking at my right pocket of my pants, pulling out a small totem with the head of an eagle no smaller than the size of the palm of my hand. I hear another howl, only this time stronger. Something was approaching here incredibly fast. I let out a sigh as I dusted off the dirt from my dark brown leather jacket. Fastening my matching gloves. As the shrubbery in front of my backyard started move. It was a relatively large backyard with about 3 striking dummies evenly spaced out to the right end of it. Toward the back there was nothing but dense shrubbery and a quite a number of trees perfect for concealment. The rustling grew louder. My eyes grew cold. As an ominous crimson red aura starting emanate from my body my totem start to glow. Enlarging itself almost of resonating with my energy. At that moment, something emerged from the brush. Appearing before of me. Towering at what I would think is 6 feet tall. Was a humanoid wolf-like creature. Snarling at me, the fangs it bore which were extremely sharp. It readied its claws before letting out an intimidating howl. At that point, I was completely irritated, I knew what was coming next. I held out my hands as the totem started to transform molding to its true form.

The war wolf, as I like to call it, began its assault wasting no time, quickly lunging itself preparing a swipe with its right claw. I let out a deep breath as a red flash of light illuminated my backyard. The war wolf, looking thoroughly confused as he missed his mark completely slicing through the metal doors of my backyard as if made entirely of paper.

"Bad dog" as I stood casually behind it. Holding my weapon with my left over its head as the war wolf grew eyes widened in absolute fear. The totem manifesting itself akin to the ferocity of my soul . From the base of the war wolfs neck a long curved blade attached what was made to look like an eagle's head, the blade itself made of thin, light, but very durable material, the pole arm being made of what looked like a form of iron adorned with various designs comparable to that of many Native American cultures. Measuring in 5 feet 3 inches in height. White wrapped cloth around the grips where my hands would be placed. At its base four small blades curved inward taking the form of an eagles perched talons. The war wolf smirked in snarling tone. "This is only the beginning essence shaman, I may pass on but the war wolves will never stop hunting you."

My eyes lit up in anger as I roared at the war wolf. "Rabid dogs like you don't get to talk," I pivoted my body rightward as I jumped from the war wolf's back using the momentum gained to effectively decapitating the war wolf. The blade finally slamming into the ground dug deep within the earth. Upon its execution the corpse started radiating a small aura. Its body dissipating into the air much like fireflies in the night sky. The essence of the war wolf itself being absorbed into my body. Fuming with rage as I spat on the ground. "They get put down." I unearthed the blade of my family's relic form the ground. Quickly holstering the scythe onto my back, realizing I would be ambushed soon, I kicked down the broken door, as I made my way into my house. Running quickly into the kitchen. I opened the fridge. I smirked. "The last one," grabbing the last bottle of orange soda. Later on putting it in satchel along with my phone, headphones, come canned food, my favorite pair of brass knuckles, charger and 2 spare phone batteries. Hastily hopping out the window. Scaling the neighbor's house running along the rooftops into the city. If there was any resistance left in the city. I figured downtown would be the place to look. I felt many times more powerful than before. It seems with every opponent I defeat I take on their combat instincts. So I thought to myself. As I hopped from rooftop to rooftop with a perfect balance.

"If Vincent could see me now" I came across a bridge from a distance, but it was barricade by battalion creatures, two human like cloaked figures, relatively small but having horns sticking out from their heads. Along with various colossal beings made of stone. I knew them to be known as Netherlings, as Vincent would call them, I jumped down from the top of a plaza building that headed into the main road. Landing on my feet feeling no recoil from the landing. Muttered under my breath. "Now that's one fight I am not gonna start." Feeling the fatigue setting in I needed to come up with something quickly. "Or maybe I might have too". Upon closer inspection I spot a rag tag group of people carrying what seem to be make shift bombs and handguns. They might as well be shooting with Nerf guns, the Netherlings are not in any way vulnerable to modern weaponry. I clench my teeth in frustration, understanding what needs to be done. I take a deep breath, my scythe in hand. I begin my frontal assault on the Netherlings ahead.

I my eyes lit up along with my soul, I knew there wasn't much time till the group would be under the full attention of those Netherlings. My aura began seeping out of my body as I began moving faster. I was able to place myself in between the group and the would-be assailants. "This is not your fight," I glared at the group of people as one of colossal Netherlings began its assault throwing a powerful left hook blocking the full brunt of it with my scythe. The impact putting me on my knees.

"You guys get out of here now!" The group of people fled into the distance but not completely out of sight. Bringing my focus to the Netherlings in front of me. I shifted the weight of the colossal netherling's fist to the ground parrying his fist. Taking a moment to grab their attention by smiling. "Hey ugly fucks," I flip them the bird in a mocking smile. "Eyes on me" as a take a jump back. To my surprise, my plan worked too well as I was greeted with right hook to the face by one of the other giant Netherlings, landing back first into the ground. My head was ringing as the impact felt like was just run over by an 18-wheeler. I staggered to stand on my feet as barely avoided a fireball by rolling to my left side. There was a total of 8 Netherlings in the area. After spitting out some blood from my mouth. As 3 of the colossal Netherlings came rushing at me at an alarming speed, I leaped up as one of them went for overhead slam with its fist, but I realized it too late. I was set up. The second Netherlings proceeded to connect a clean head-butt into my stomach, winding me as I pushed further into the air into a free fall as the third used the second as step ladder proceeding to pummel me into the ground with a left fist-ed spike. I was writhing in complete pain as I could feel my on my ribs snap. Could it really end like this? I was completely dazed as the two hooded Netherlings ordered 1 colossal beings to finish me, making Its mocking approach.

"I…I" As I gathered my strength, all I could think about is the agony of my losses, my father who was murdered by a war wolf, my friend,Vincent, who I witnessed getting stabbed falling from the bridge. My anger consuming me. "I REFUSE TO DIE TO WEAKLINGS LIKE YOU!" I forced myself up steeling my new thirst for revenge. As I see the essence, the soul energy, of my enemies versus my own energy I felt revitalized as the pain in my ribs was beginning to dissipate. I had found my resolve, as I got up from the ground the colossal being lunged for another attack. Only this time I was prepared dodged to his right with my scythe on my right yanked the blade full force, slicing off his right leg. The Netherling screaming in pain. As it laid on the floor screaming as a purple, crystalline substance pouring out from its leg. The colossal writhing in pain, as it tried its best to crawl to his comrades. In my rage, I slammed my blade into his skull, it stood before me lifeless staring at its comrades before ultimately falling apart into gravel and earth. " now to deal with you two," two other colossal netherlings rushed to avenge their fallen friend but only this time around, something was off, it was as if they were moving more _sluggishly_ than before. I ran forward building momentum spinning my scythe as I propelled myself towards them. Cleaving one of the colossal netherlings in half. Pivoting my body leftward making a left horizontal swing with base of my scythe the talon-like blades piercing its throat.

"What, you can't speak?" I gave a sick smile as the netherling before me grasping for air moving his body around blocking incoming magic from what were two hooded netherlings. Using their comrade as a meat shield. "I think they want you back, I'll be happy to oblige them" I proceeded to impale my weapon through his throat. Kicking the lifeless corpse in front of its comrades, dissipating into dust and debris upon its death, pointing my scythe at them. "You're all next" I exclaimed, moving at blinding speed the 3 netherlings that were covering the rear retreating in fear. One of the hood ones attempting to escape, running and screaming, only in vain

"That is not a normal human, retr-"the other hooded netherling could only look in awe. As his comrade impaled with my scythe, the netherling unable to speak from the shock. As I swung my blade counter clockwise in a vertical motion splitting him from his abdomen upward to its head split open in half. Gushing what was much like magma, rather than blood. Almost within that moment swung rightward in a curved motion catching his comrade the blade touching the back of its neck. "This is…FOR VINCENT!" yanking the blade forward, severing his head from the rest of his body. The corpse bursting into flames as I spat on the ground at the carnage. "You will ALL PAY!" I yelled with such hatred screaming from the top of my lungs. "You will all know fear!" dropping on my knees, tears flushing from my eyes, accepting the loss of family and loved ones, My weapon reverting to its totemic state, clutching the totem in my chest. People approaching me slowly in both fear and awe at the massacre that I had single-handedly wrought. An older man keeping his hand over my shoulder.

"You may have a chance to avenge him, kid" I looked at him in my sorrow and newly found confusion. "My name Is Argus Alexander, I'm a lieutenant in the resistance." Wiping my tears I stood tall. Looking him sternly in the eyes, he continued to speak recognizing the interest I have in his words. "I was sent out on mission to retrieve some information form the damage on the attack on the school grounds where they have set up base where there had been a struggle between those monsters and what reports said 3 men, 1 old and two young ones, carrying peculiar weaponry." I frowned as I replied Shakily, "I can give you all the details you want on what went down."

"Oh?" Alexander looking perplex, "why is that?" I took a look at my totem, then looked at him saying. Because I was one of the young men who fought those fucking things off along and the old one… was my father." Alexander nodded, he was a built man, about average height sitting at 5 feet 10 inches", Caucasian with dark brown hair, dressed in what was an army combat uniform. He had a very stiff posture and demeanor about him, similar to that of my late father. I placed my totem back in my pocket, where it safe from harm checking my other belongings, I realized my cell phone was totally destroyed from the impact of my fall during my confrontation from the netherlings my spare batteries and brass knuckles all soaked in orange juice, shedding a tear mourning the loss of my favorite drink."Is there a safe place we can go too, it won't be long before those creatures come back with friends." I placed my brass knuckles in their special little holster on the sides of my leather belt. Dusting off my Dark crimson, unkempt, hair.

"Well we have our HQ a ways down from here." Alexander had reassured me pointing eastward away from the war wolves and netherlings just outside of this immediate danger zone. Along with 2 younger men in their early 20's, and woman, about my age which is 21. We set about walking eastward, to this "resistance" headquarters. I still wondering if my luck just changed, or its about to get much, much worse. More importantly if there was anymore orange soda in all this madness.


End file.
